


Out Of Your League

by fangirl6202



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bruce Banner-centric, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: After the announcement of his closest friend's wedding, physics professor Bruce Banner accidentally lets it slip to his colleagues that he is in a relationship.Of course, nobody believes him when he shows them his partner. He can see why, though.Thor is way out of his league.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes before we begin: 
> 
> You can pry Amputee! Stephen Strange from my cold dead body. 
> 
> All of them are professors in the Science department, I guess I just accidentally forgot to mention that whoops. 
> 
> A lot of the characters are in relationships, but as it wasn't important to the fic, I didn't tag it.
> 
> Peter is younger in this fic because of a headcannon that he's younger than everyone in his class because he skipped a few grades due to him being a genius.

Professor Bruce Banner sipped some coffee out of his thermos as he swung his bag onto his shoulder. As he made his way across campus towards the science building, multiple students high-fived him and multiple others recorded him as he passed.

He supposed he _was_ a sight worthy of Snapchat. A middle-aged man in a wrinkled button-up and jeans with a slightly big jacket thrown over it. It was also weird that instead of walking, Bruce Banner skateboarded to class everyday.

He had been told by his fellow professors that he looked more like a stoner than a teacher In truth, his quirkiness had been a problem with his older colleagues when he was first hired. They thought he would be a irresponsible and unfit professor, but he quickly dispelled those rumors. He had a real knack for explaining physics, and after a few years became a highly respected person on campus.

A lot of people actually asked why he was a professor in general. Bruce had 7 PhDs, had collaborated with many famous scientists to publish papers, had many connections in high places, and overall could have gotten any job he wanted. But the truth was, he _liked_ teaching. He loved being able to inspire people. The curiosity and wonder in his student's still young eyes made it amazing. Bruce prided himself on having a good relationship with all his students and with his colleagues. It had taken a while, but soon enough Bruce had gained the trust and respect of his students. To the point where he came out to his students, would randomly gush about his favorite tv shows in class (with the warning that anyone who spoiled Black Mirror for him would be failed immediately), and once ordered pizza for every class he had that day.

Right now, Bruce was happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life probably. He had a steady job he loved, was surrounded by people who cared about him, and had a loving boyfriend.

Of course, no one knew about said boyfriend.

No one would believe him if he told them who it was anyways.

\-----

"Congratulations!" Bruce said, beaming at his best friend as he was enveloped into a bear hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

All the professors around them laughed. They had all agreed years ago that Tony just didn't seem like the type of man to settle down.

Anthony Stark was one of Bruce's best friends. He was the prodigal son of war hero and scientist Howard Stark. Tony was a genius mechanic and now the CEO of what used to be the world's largest weapon's exporter. Now, he held weekly classes at the University. (It was _totally_ because his foster son Peter Parker was soon to attend said University.)

The two of them had met when they attended the same college and became study buddies after realizing they took a majority of the same courses. It had taken Bruce a while to get used to Tony, in all reality. He had a ... _difficult_ personality to say the least, and not many people had been able to handle all of him. In fact, only 2 people had, and both of them... Well, Tony had lost not one, but _two_ people he thought he could spend his life with. Bruce knew that Tony was terrified of the prospect of being alone, but had resigned himself to the idea that he just wasn't worthy of someone's love.

Then a certain tall, handsome, world-renowned surgeon came waltzing into his life.

Stephen Strange was one of those people you couldn't help but want to punch when you first met them. He was cocky, arrogant, stubborn. Of course, Tony immediately liked the guy. With him keeping up with Tony's snarkiness and playful banter, it didn't take long for them to become friends. It wasn't until a month later that Stephen's car flipped, trapping him instead before someone had found the wreckage that they got closer.

Tony was the only person in Stephen's life to stay by him through the entire recovery process. Was the only person to stay beside him during therapy and numerous attempts to save his hands. Tony was the one who had been by Stephen's bed after waking up from the surgery that amputed his right arm from the elbow down. Stephen had been dumped by his girlfriend, had been abandoned by his work colleagues, but he had Tony.

Bruce had never seen Tony care more for another person than in those months when he had to force Stephen to eat, to bathe, to rest every once in a while damn it. It really was only a matter of time before the two of them realized they had developed a relationship and soon enough, they became an item.

As it was, Bruce had never seen the both of so happy. Or so clingy for that matter.

"Thank you, Bruce," Stephen said after Tony let Bruce go, wearing a soft yet genuine smile on his face. "I honestly can't believe it either, but yeah. This is happening. We're getting married."

Both Tony and Stephen glanced down at the simple bands on both of their left hands before grinning at each other. Everyone whistled and clapped as the two kissed and someone yelled at them to save it for the honeymoon.

"We mean it," Tony said, looking around and making eye contact with everyone in the room. "Thank you."

Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Bruce all nodded back, smiling and giving their congratulations to the couple.

After that, a cake was brought in and that was when Bruce let himself just sit down in silence as everyone around him chatted. After about half an hour of sitting in silence, Bruce felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and looked up to see Tony. "Hey, can I talk to you? Over here?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bruce replied, standing up to follow him.

When they were far enough to not be overheard, Tony leaned against the wall and looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, you... You've been a part of my life for years. You were there when I slept around and then when I decided to turn things around. You were there when I came back home after..."

He didn't have to continue for Bruce to know what he was talking about. After a military weapons demonstration in Afghanistan went wrong, Tony was taken hostage by a terrorist organization for months to rebuild a new missile that would reshape the face of war.

Tony had just barely escaped with his life.

"You were with me after... after Killian killed Pepper and then when I got the news that Rhodey's plane had been hit and crashed. You stood by me at both their funerals.

"You were there when I met Stephen and it was you who told me it was obvious I was in love with him. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you, Bruce. You've been with me through the worst and best times of my life and... I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Bruce, I want you to be my best man."

He stopped. Hell, in that moment the _world_ stopped. Tony was looking at him expectantly and Bruce didn't know what to do. This was such a big thing. A major decision.

But Tony was right. He had been there for him for the last 15 years and there was no one who knew him better.

It wasn't even a decision, really.

"Uh, yeah. I'd be - I'd be honored, Tony," he stammered out, smiling. Tony beamed and hugged him again.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Tony yelled out across the room, grabbing everyone's attention. "Bruce here has agreed to be my best man!

Tony hauled him up and dragged him back to the table, where everyone was cheering.

" _Good for you_ ," Clint signed with a shit eating grin on his face. " _The best man always manages to get laid after the wedding_."

Everyone laughed at that while Bruce rolled his eyes and tried to fight the blush creeping up to his ears.

"I, uh, don't think that'll be happening, guys."

"Come on, Bruce," Natasha asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Have a bit of confidence in yourself. You're an attractive guy. Plus, it's a gay wedding so it's not like anyone there is going to be homophobic."

"Uh, true," Bruce said, raising his cup of soda. "But that'd be cheating and I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that."

It took a split second for him to realise what he just said and when he did, Bruce choked on his soda.

" _Boyfriend?!"_ Clint signed as the rest of them just gaped at him. " _Since when do you have a boyfriend?"_

"Shit," Bruce cursed under his breath while Natasha glared at him.

"Yeah, Bruce," She said. "How long has that been going on?"

"...a while now?

"And you didn't think to share that with us?" Steve asked, looking more amused than anything.

"I guess I didn't think it would be important," Bruce said, quietly shoving his face with cake hoping no one would press the matter.

"That's low, man," Tony said. "Will you at least tell us the dude's name?"

"Oh. Thor."

"What kind of a name is Thor?" James, more commonly known as Bucky, asked, trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

"It's Scandinavian," He argued weakly.

"Do you have a _photo_ of said Scandinavian boyfriend?" Natasha asked, obviously not buying it. Bruce didn't blame her. He had made up fake partners in the past in order to get out of multiple events.

"Uh, I think so, yeah," He said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. After a few minutes of scrolling, he found an old photo.

It was of Thor a few years ago at a Halloween party, roaring drunk, grinning at the camera while throwing his arms around his brother Loki's shoulder, who looked annoyed at the whole ordeal. It was the only photo Bruce had of Thor that he had personally taken, and it was one of his favorites. It was taken back when they were just friends.

Thor had dressed up as his namesake, the Norse God of Thunder, and spent months working on his costume instead of buying it or getting someone else to make it. Bruce remembered him acting like an excited puppy when he was finally finished with it.

He didn't look all that much different today, only his hair was no longer shoulder length and his eyebrows (thank God) had improved so much.

"He's kind of a weasely guy, don't you think?" Nat said with Steve looking at the photo over her shoulder. "The dude's super skinny."

"What? No, that's his brother. The _blond_ ," Bruce said, facepalming. Why did they assume it was _Loki_ he was dating?

"Well holy shit," Bucky laughed. "Are you sure you're not being catfished? The guys a bit out of your league. And, what is he? A gladiator?"

"It was Halloween, ok?"

Natasha passed the phone around the table and everyone weighed in. It was Stephen's comment that stung the most, though.

"Not to be offensive," he started, obviously about to offend Bruce, "but do you _really_ expect us to believe you're dating him?"

He yanked the phone out of Tony's hands, who seemed to be staring at the photo as if trying to recognize something. Everyone quieted, noticing they hit a sore spot.

"Whatever, assholes. Go back to eating cake."

\-----

The months went past in a blur, and soon enough, it was the night before the wedding. Well, morning was the better word. Bruce had just come back from babysitting a drunk Tony Stark at his bachelor party. He wasn't sure how, but somehow the paparazzi managed to make an appearance. No damage was done, though, as the the only thing Tony did was loudly scream how much he loved Stephen Strange.

It was kind of sweet, actually.

Now, Bruce was back in his apartment and was completely stressing. He fretted over his tux for 20 minutes, looked over his speech over and over to make sure it was perfect and--

"Hey," a voice said, familiar and warm. "Sun's going down. The sun is getting really low."

Bruce felt himself stop and breathe instinctively. It was something said whenever his anxiety got bad, something to help ground him.

It usually helped even more so when it was his loving partner saying it.

"Thank you," Bruce said, smiling at his phone screen, matching Thor's grin. With the both of them being so busy in the past week, the couple hadn't been able to talk much. The fact that Thor had taken time out of his day to video call him made him feel warm.

"No problem, my love." He said, and Bruce blushed. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Thor's abundance of pet names. "And please stop worrying. You're going to look amazing and the speech you've written is beautiful. Please just try to relax and enjoy the day. Two of your most beloved friends are being joined in holy matrimony! That is a joyous occasion!"

It sometimes struck Bruce just how much his boyfriend spoke like a Shakespearean sonnet.

God, it was hot.

"Ok, babe," Bruce said, noticing how Thor's grin widened at the endearment. "I promise I," he yawned, covering his mouth with his sleeve, "will."

"Bruce Banner, what time is it for you?"

After a moment's hesitation, "2:32 a.m."

He heard a sigh and watched as Thor facepalmed. "You're supposed to be up for the wedding in less than 5 hours! Bruce, I will _personally_ fly to the United States just to make sure you go to--"

He was interrupted by a voice off-screen.

" _Thor!"_ Bruce heard a specific, green-wearing, goth twink call out. " _We're going to be late!"_

"Give me a moment!" Thor called back before giving Bruce a sad smile. "I apologize, love, but I must go. If we can, I'll talk to you at a later hour. Go to sleep, Bruce. I love you."

With that, the call ended.

With a sigh, Bruce set his phone down on his bedside table alongside his speech, brushed his teeth, and quickly fell asleep.

 


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to have this be the final chapter, but I wasn't going to able to post for another few days, so I decided to split the chapter in half.
> 
> Prepare for tears.

Looking out at everyone in the banquet hall, Bruce was reminded just how known his friends were in the world. Seeing as he was there for many 3 o'clock ice cream runs and regularly saw them doing the stupidest stuff (Bruce had stories. _So_ many stories. This includes Water gun fights inside the house, drunk sobbing over _The Notebook_ at 4 in the morning _,_ and the one time they spent two hours playing hide-and-seek with Peter while he hid in the air ducts the whole time, and so many more) it was easy for Bruce to forget sometimes that Tony was the CEO of a multi-million international company and Stephen used to be a medical ground-breaking neurosurgeon. The both of them were well-known figures in the world of business and medicine. 

 

They were also well-known in the LGBTQ+ Community as they had donated millions into charities that helped Homeless Lgbt+ Teens, publicly spoke out against laws that were discriminatory to the community, and made it a point to attend every Pride Parade they could.

 

One magazine even dubbed them Power Couple of the Year, two years in a row.

 

Point being, Stephen Strange and Anthony Stark were famous beyond belief.

 

Some of the most important people in the _world_ were attending the wedding. Politicians, businessmen, royal families, A-List celebrities. Bruce was _certain_ he briefly saw the Queen of England somewhere in the rows of people.

 

Bruce was starting to panic; he was about to walk down an aisle in front of some of the biggest people on Earth. What if he tripped? What if all of them noticed his suit was way too big because he borrowed it from Tony? What if-- 

 

Bruce didn't have time to panic, though, because the Wedding March started and soon enough, he was walking down the aisle with Tony's maid of honor, Natasha on his arm. She must have sensed his distress because she began whispering to him.

_Sun's going down_ _. The son's going down_

Bruce was _actually_ surprised he hadn't fucked anything up by the time he made it to the altar. Stephen was already there. He was wearing a dark navy suit with a white bow-tie and all in all looked very handsome. Bruce shot him a small smile, and Stephen returned it with the widest grin Bruce had ever seen on his face.

Turning around, Bruce smiled as the ring bearer and flower boy made it down the aisle.

16 year, Peter "I'll-be-17-in-two-months-stop-saying-I'm-a-baby!" Parker practically bounced down the aisle, grinning while holding a pillow with the grooms' rings on it in one hand, and a leash in the other.

Tony's six year old service dog Jarvis walked down the aisle in a tuxedo, holding a small basket of rose petals in his mouth. Occasionally, he would shake his head a little to scatter the flowers on the floor, causing the congretion to coo.

After Tony had come back from Afghanistan, all of his friends basically had begged him to go to a therapist. After weeks of pleading, he finally did. After the first few sessions, the therapist told Tony he had PTSD. At first, Tony hadn't believed it.

_No, Bruce_ _._ Soldiers _get PTSD_ _. Men and women who give their lives for this country_ _. What happened to me was_ nothing _compared to what they willingly put themselves through_ _. I don't have PTSD. I don't deserve to say that._

But after a year of him still having nightmares, he finally admitted to himself he had a problem. Bruce had helped Tony decide that maybe a service dog could be helpful.

Half a decade later, Jarvis wasn't the energetic puppy he was when they first trained him, but he still comforted Tony in the night, still helped to remind him to take his meds.

When the pair reached the altar, Bruce couldn't help but lean down to pet Jarvis, who laid down at his feet.

_Good boy, Jarvis_ _. Good boy._

The rest of the wedding court walked down the aisle, groomsmen paired up with groomsmaids, all smiling. The women all wore matching red dresses while the men wore blue suits similar to Stephen's.

When they had all settled, the doors to the hall opened and out came Tony, slowly pushing a wheelchair as he walked. The old woman in the chair was smiling, crossing one arm across her to hold his hand. Bruce was happy she could make it. Her caregivers were concerned she wasn't up to make the wedding, but she was persistent. She said she was going to attend the wedding if it was the last thing she did.

Tony faltered a little when he saw. Stephen, lips parting. Bruce could see him mouth _"Wow."_ and he was glad to see that Stephen was just as starstruck.

When he made it to the end of the aisle, Tony walked across the wheelchair and kneeled down. The old women reached down and took both of his hands.

"Look at how...happy you are," she said, voice quiet and slow. "Your parents.. would be so _proud_ of you, Tony. _So proud_ _."_

Tony leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I never say it often enough, but I'm so happy to have you in my life. Thank you for giving me away at my wedding.

 

"I love you, Aunt Peggy."

 

Someone stepped forward to seat Ms. Carter in the front row and Tony walked up to join his fiance at the altar.

"Having any second thoughts?" He quipped, reaching for Stephen's prosthetic hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Not a chance. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Stark."

The opening words went by quickly and soon it was time for the readings. The only person who had a story to tell was Peggy, but she had looked at Tony with confusion before asking where Howard Stark was. Tony let a few tears slip before calmly explaining to her that he wasn't there and having someone take her back to her home.

 

They decided to skip the readings.

 

Bruce knew that Stephen and Tony weren't big on talking about their emotions around others and therefor the couple had already told each their vows. When the officiate asked for the rings, Peter nearly tripped over Jarvis, causing everyone to laugh. It helped to lighten the mood after Peggy had been taken home.

"Actually," Tony said, gently taking the pillow out of Peter's hands. "Bruce, could you hold this? We need to make an announcement."

All of the wedding court looked at each other, faces a mixture of worry and confusion. This wasn't a part of the plan, to Bruce's knowledge. Tony was known to make scenes at inappropriate times, but he wouldn't do that at his wedding, would he? Unable to say no, he took it.

"For those of you who don't know," Stephen said, addressing everyone in the hall. "Peter here has been a major part of our lives for a while. He started out as an intern for Stark Industries last year, but ..."

"We won't go into details, but an accident happened and Peter's guardian sadly passed." Tony said. "Me and Stephen knew he didn't have any relatives to stay with, so we took him in and started fostering him. And I'm so glad we did." Now, Tony and Stephen were looking directly at Peter, who was gaping at the two men.

"Peter, we have watched you grow up so much in the past year. We can't tell you how much you mean to us. You became such an essential part of our lives so quickly." Stephen said, voice cracking as he tried to hold back tears.

"Kid, this is something me and Stephen have been discussing for a while now and... if you say yes, we can start the process to legally adopt you."

A stunned silence fell over the room, everyone with their eyes fixed on Peter. He was looking at both men, stunned into silence. Even Bruce was gaping. He knew Tony and Stephen adored Peter, even going as far as referring to him as their son at times. But he hadn't realized just how much Peter meant to them.

"So, um, what do you say Pete? Wanna become a Stark? Well, a Stark-Strange to be exact. Uh, actually, you wouldn't have to change your last name or anything like tha--"

He was cut off by Peter throwing himself at them, sobbing as they immediately hugged him back.

"Yes! Yes, I want to be your son!"

The entire congregation was on their feet, applauding and only the ones closest them could hear Stephen say, "You already _are_ our son."

After a few more tears were shed, Peter was handed the rings again and stepped back as the couple put them on each other's ring finger.

"I, Anthony Stark, take you Stephen Strange, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"And I, Stephen Strange, take you Tony Stark, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband.  You may now kiss the groom!"

The officiate hadn't even finished the sentence before Stephen grabbed Tony's face and yanked him forward, the both of them kissing deeply as everyone cheered.

Bruce laughed as Tony raised a fist in the air before bringing it to rest on Stephen's waist.

"You're never gonna catch a break from them, y'know," Bruce whispered to Peter, who was standing beside him.

 

"It's ok. I like the idea of having a dad or two."

 


	3. The Reception

The second the doors opened and the newly weds walked out hand in hand the sound of cameras and gossip-hungry journalist hit Bruce's ear. He flinched with all the flashes of cameras, and tried to look more presentable, which was basically impossible when standing next to the two hottest bisexual men in the world. Stephen and Tony smirked at each other before interlocking their fingers and descending down the steps.

As the wedding party walked down the steps, they were hit with numerous calls of "Mr. Strange!" and "Mr. Stark, a moment of your time!"

Neither of them stopped until one reporter cried out, "Mr. Stark-Strange!"

"Yes?" both of them answered, turning around at the same time. The reporter hesitated for a second, obviously not expecting to have actually gotten their attention, before asking, "Sorry, Wanda Maximoff with _Ultron News_. Everyone's dying to know, what's next for you two?"

"Fiji," Tony answered immediately. "For our honey moon, I mean. "Though I think the majority of it will be spent in the bedroom with the pillow princess over here," He said, indicating his fia-- sorry, his _husband_ , with his head.

"I'm sorry, did the most submissive man on _Earth_ call me a pillow princess?" Stephen asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did," Tony baited, smirking dangerously. Bruce didn't like where this was going. "What are you going to do about it?"

Bruce watched in absolute horror as Stephen teasingly wrapped Tony's tie around his finger, pulling him in. "The second we're alone, you'll see."

With that, Stephen walked away to answer some questions thrown at him, leaving Tony staring after him, mouth hanging.

"God, I'm in love," he said, more to himself than anyone else. He turned back to Wanda, who was smirking.  "I just married that man, and I couldn't be happier about it."

As more reporters yelled for their attention, Bruce made his escape to the limousine that would take the court to the reception

"Did they really just say all that on live television?" Bruce asked Natasha as he followed her into the car. They were all used to Tony's lewd comments, but Stephen usually held back from making them in front of people.

"Yep," Clint said", laughing, his lisp evident as he signed as well. "And on live, international television."

 

 

\---

 

 

The wedding reception was beautiful. Held at the Stark estate in the country, the lavish grounds had been converted into a wonderland of flowers and floating orbs of blue lights (courtesy of Stark Co. Industries) A tent had been pitched up to house the dinner and the dance floor (and the open bar that Bruce was eyeing)

It was all so beautiful and Bruce took multiple photos that he sent to Thor. It was a bit odd. Thor usually responded to his messages immediately or at least within 20 minutes, but his messages of the entire _day_ had gone unopened. He was trying to not let it bother him.

Instead of worrying, he took as many photos and videos as possible, putting away his self consciousness for a few hours. He took some of the scenery, some of the court (a few selfies were included, which Thor claimed were his favorite type of Bruce photos) and even managed to capture the exact moment Jarvis tackled an ice sculpture with Tony and Stephen screaming in the background  At first, it was hard to choose which of them was his favorite.

 

Very soon, it became obvious.

 

Bruce was laughing hysterically, trying his best to not wobble his phone as he recorded Stephen slamming a plate of Stark Raving Hazelnut (Tony's official Ben and Jerry's flavor and what he considered to be his biggest accomplishment) into his face.

" _You know I swoRE OFF DAIRY!"_ Tony screeched as he wiped ice cream out of his eyes and off his suit. Not that Tony cared about the suit, he had so many, but Bruce absolutely did. That one suit probably costed more than Bruce's apartment.

Stephen was too busy running away to reply to his husband and began laughing hysterically when Tony attempted to follow but ended up falling on his ass. Being around so many young people every day and being forced to watch vines daily, Bruce couldn't fight the urge to scream alongside Peter and another young voice in the crowd.

"H _E NEED SOME MILK!"_

Stephen ended up walking over to help Tony up, who dragged him down to the floor anyway. Bruce stopped recording the second they began kissing because honestly, he saw it so often he really didn't need more of it. He playfully rolled his eyes as everyone started cheering them on and made his way over to the drinks. Grabbing a flute of champagne, Bruce found his friends in the back of the hall, chatting. He stood with them, and soon they were discussing whether or not Captain Holt would become Commissioner in the next--

"Doctor Banner!" A familiar voice called, and Bruce turned around in time to have a young Princess tackle him into a hug. A laugh was knocked out of him as she crushed his ribcage with a surprising amount of strength for a 16 year old.

" _Shuri,"_ another voice chastised as she let him go. Bruce wisely put his champagne down when her attention was diverted. Glancing at his friends, he saw all of them with their mouths hanging open. Confused, he looked up and saw the _King of Wakanda_ standing a few feet away, rolling his eyes at his sister's shenanigans."What have we said about squeezing the daylight out of Bruce?"

Bruce always felt a surge of pride whenever the Royal Wakandan family addressed him by his first name. It had taken a while for them to refer to him as anything other than, "Doctor," "Banner," or Shuri's personal favorite, "Broken White Boy #7"

The previous year, the world had been shocked when the small, 3rd world African country of Wakanda announced at a United Nations conference that they were finally going to share their resources with the rest of the world. No one wanted to question what resources a country of simple farmers could share, but King T'Challa had shown they were _far_ more technologically advanced than the rest of the world and they had been isolating themselves for decades.

Bruce had been sent with a team of scientists from all around the world to study the source of Wakanda's power; Vibranium. The 25 of them would stay at the Royal Palace for 6 months, working alongside the top scientist of the country. They had all been surprised when they made the flight ( _through an actual fucking force field)_ into Wakanda, to find a 16 year old Princess introduce herself as said scientist.

5 of them had actually _laughed_ in her face, and the seemingly cheerful princess turned to one of the fierce looking women next to them (Her name was Okoye, Bruce would later learn) and said, "Escort these men out. Their stay has just been terminated."

They had been scandalized and offended, saying she couldn't do that, but the princess instantly had a spear tip materialize in front of her and had it pressed to one of their throats.

 

They left without a protest after that.

 

Bruce had learned then to not underestimate the princess, though he would have _never_ questioned her intellect.

Over the next months, almost all of them had been sent home for various reasons. By the 4th month, Bruce was the only scientist left and he had bonded with Shuri and, consequently, King T'Challa.

"Oh stop, T'Challa!" Shuri laughed, throwing an arm around Bruce's shoulder, despite her being shorter. "I missed him!"

"We all did," T'Challa said, smiling at Bruce and doing a side one-armed hug with him. "Even Okoye grew fond of you, Bruce."

" _Really?_ " He asked, genuinely baffled. "I thought she hated me!"

"Nonsense!" T'Challa laughed. "You and Agent Ross are the only Caucasians she can stand."

He laughed at that, and then Bruce _actually_ hugged T'Challa, who reciprocated without hesitation. "God, it's good to see you again, man. I didn't even know you were coming!"

"And you as well, Bruce. As for my appearance today, my sister and Stark bonded together during his time with the both of us in Wakanda .I wasn't that surprised to get an invitation. She seemed to adopt him into her collection of Broken White Boys."

They both laughed at that, especially since Bruce was also a part of that collection. The U.N. wasn't happy that only one scientist was still located in Wakanda, so Shuri made a decision that pissed them off to no avail.

 

She brought Tony Stark. 

 

All of the U.N. tried to protest it, but no one could say Tony wasn't qualified enough. He was the world's leading scientist (next to Shuri) and had been in the weapons making business for over 2 decades and was dying to study the vibranium weapons Wakanda used. He had gladly accepted the invitation, brought Peter along with him, and stayed in Wakanda for the remaining 2 months of Bruce's stay.

T'Challa then seemed to notice the group of people behind them and cleared his throat just a bit. Bruce noticed too.

"Oh!" Bruce said, blushing. "Um, your Majesties, these are my friends. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bucky, and Sam."

All of them in turn waved awkwardly or tried to bow, to which T'Challa just said, "We don't do that in Wakanda." Bruce was thoroughly enjoying seeing his usually calm and collected friends turn into awkward messes near Royals.

Before the situation could get even _more_ awkward, a voice from across the tent yelled out, " _Shuri_ _!"_ She lit up and screamed back, " _Peter_!" before being tackled by him, the two of them swaying as they clung onto each other.

"Oh _no,"_ Both T'Challa and Bruce said, knowing well how they were both young science geniuses who had a penchant for memes and pranks. It was no wonder that the two of them had become best friends upon meeting months ago

For weeks, T'Challa had hidden out in the wing housing Tony and Bruce, but soon enough, the Meme Team found them and the pranks never ended after that.

"I missed you, dork," Peter said, flicking her on the forehead. Bruce could hear everyone's sharp intake of breath, and he couldn't help but laugh when they all gasped at Shuri full on _punched_ him. As Peter howled in pain, Shuri smiled. "Missed you too, asshole"

" _Shuri_ _."_ T'Challa reprimended, but Peter just held up a hand. "No, I deserved that," he said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Everyone laughed and just like that, the tension in the air evaporated. They all sat at a table and an hour later, Tony and Stephen joined them, cheeks rosy from what Bruce _hoped_ was alcohol. In fact, all of them were chugging champagne flute after flute and everything just got funner afterwards.

Sometime later, during a lengthy discussion on whether Snape was a good person or not (Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Bucky were all sure he wasn't while Steve, Stephen, Natasha, Sam, and Phil were sure he was), _Immigrant Song_ started playing on Bruce's phone.

 

_Thor's ringtone._

 

He _literally_ dove for it, scaring his friends and himself, and pressed it to his ear.

"Where have you been?! Are you ok?!" eere the first words out of his mouth, despite telling himself not to worry.

The answer was just a sweet laugh, and Bruce immediately felt himself relax. He was ok. He was still alive, thank _God._ _"Yes, love, I'm fine_ _. Just had to take a bit of a long trip, I'm afraid."_ Thor's staticy voice said, amused.

"Trip?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brows. He saw his friends mouth 'Who are you talking to?' but Bruce just waved his hand at them. "You never told me about a trip. Where are you?"

 

"Turn around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah! We're almost at the end!!! 
> 
> I wasn't going to update today, but apparently one of y'all cuties' birthday is the 28th and wanted an update as a present!! 
> 
> I hope I delivered, and happy birthday smol child of mine. 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it. Also, comment down below how you guys think Thor and Bruce met! Who knows, I might write some of your ideas into the story ;))


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start:
> 
> Before Stephen and Thor came along and stole my heart, I was a very big science bros shipper which is evident in this chapter (I was a weird person who never shipped Stony? Like, ever? Idk man I'm weird)

_December, 2015,_

_New York_

 

_11:_ _21 p.m._

 

Doctor Bruce Banner _hated_ social events. Hated them with a burning passion in his soul. But, as a world-renowned expert in biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics, he had no choice but attending multiple events a year.

 

The Stark Gala was one of them.

 

It was an annual ball that was originally hosted by Maria Stark and then brought back by Tony himself after she had died. Every year, Bruce told himself and Tony he wouldn't go, but he somehow got roped into going every single time.

"I hate this," Bruce muttered, fumbling with his bowtie for what seemed to be the 6th time that night. He should have just bought a clip on.

"Here," Tony said, rolling his eyes and swatting Bruce's hands away from the bowtie. Quietly, his hands moved quickly and precisely, and Bruce was once again reminded that Tony had been brought up in his type of society. He had probably been tying his own bowties since childhood.

"People are staring," Bruce whispered, acutely aware of glares from other partygoers. Sure, Tony was very open with his sexuality, but that didn't mean his guests liked or accepted it.

"And?" Tony snorted, smoothing the lapels of Bruce's suit. "Let the tabloids have their fun. It's not like they're wrong in any of their articles.

Bruce snorted at that and then attempted to cover it with a cough when someone glanced their way.

Both men were _very_ aware of tabloid slander, especially those that started rumors of a secret relationship. Tony had stopped caring about his public image a _long_ time ago, but Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the tabloids. The two of them were (arguably) young, single, homosexual men with urges.

It had started by accident, really. They had gotten drunk together, complaining that they hadn't gotten laid in _forever_ , and the next morning Bruce had woken up in the same bed as a naked Tony Stark.

Neither men spoke of it that day, except for Tony who just muttered something about Bruce being a bossy bottom, for at least a week. And then it happened again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

It wasn't until the 4th time that they were sober enough to lay some ground rules.

_"F-Feelings aren't going to b-be a problem, right?" Bruce asked as Tony's lips attacked his neck, hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt._

_"Nope," Tony replied casually, as if he_ wasn't _about to have sex with his best friend_ _. "Feelings will not be an issue."_

_"The s-second feelings become involved, we're calling this off oka--_ _holy_ shit, _Tony_!"

_He couldn't see him in the dark room, but Bruce just_ knew _that Tony was smirking_ _._

" _Sure thing, Brucie_ _."_

 

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Playboy," Bruce said, rolling his eyes. "Go flirt with someone else."

Tony laughed, grabbing two flutes of champagne off a passing server and passing one to Bruce. "You know, I _did_ hear that that famous doctor's attending tonight. The one with a weird ass name. Heard he's super hot and super into guys. Just might give that a shot."

"Strange. Stephen Strange. Yeah, he's that one neurosurgeon with a perfect record. He's openly bi, so you _probably_ could."

No sooner than the words left his mouth, Bruce caught sight of a tall, _very_ attractive man striding towards them with a wine glass in his hand.

"Dr. Stark, Dr. Banner, good evening. I'm Dr. Stephen Strange."

Without skipping a beat, Tony stuck his hand out and the two men shook. "Hello, and I am very _very_ attracted to you," he said, running his eyes up and down the other man's body.

" _Tony."_ Bruce hissed, shouldering him to tell him to _shut up_ _._

"No, it's fine," Stephen said, smirking as he took a long sip from his wine, not breaking eye contact with Tony. "You're not too bad yourself, Stark."

 

_Oh god_ _. Tell me this isn't happening_ _._

 

Bruce was really hoping this was a sleep deprived nightmare, but then Tony audibly gulped as Stephen licked his lips.

" _Aaand_ that's my cue to leave," Bruce said, chugging his champagne and passing off the empty glass to Tony. "I'll be going home now, thank you very much for the invite Anthony, I will be seeing you tomorrow a-buh-bye."

As Bruce walked away he heard Tony loudly call out, "Bye, honey, I love you!" to which he flipped him off without even looking back.

 

It'd probably be in the papers by tomorrow.

 

Bruce headed into the elevator, shrugging his tuxedo jacket off and holding it in his arms. He noticed another man in there with him, but didn't any attention to him. He was probably just another cocky, arragant, homophobic millionaire attending the party.

He was so in thought that Bruce didn't notice the first reporter until he was walking out of the front door of Stark Tower.

"Mr. Banner, what can you tell us about you and Tony Stark!"

He was caught off guard and couldn't even find an appropriate response before another microphone was shoved into his face.

 

" _Are you scared of admitting you're in love with Tony Stark?_ "

 

" _Is Tony actually your sugar daddy?"_

 

_"Why are you and Stark so close?"_

 

Suddenly, several reporters and cameras were being shot at Bruce, who couldn't breathe when all those lights were aimed at him.

 

_T_ _his can't be happening, where's Tony, where's Tony, where's Tony--_

 

Suddenly, a strong hand was on his shoulder and Bruce was being guided away from the reporters and all the lights. He could vaguely acknowledge the person, a man, tell the reporters to politely leave them alone. Even as disoriented as he was, Bruce could tell the man's voice was kind yet left no room for argument. The man still had a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Not sure what else to do, Bruce just let the man walk him down the street, not being to breathe correctly. When they were far enough away, the man let him go and Bruce immediately slumped down to floor.

"Woah woah woah," the other man said,  crouching down to Bruce's level. "Can you breathe for me? Just breathe in and out. In and out."

His voice was soft, spoken with an accent that Bruce couldn't place. Australian? British? It had a calming effect on Bruce, who just nodded and attempted to breathe. After a few moments, the other man grabbed his hand and held it there, lightly squeezing in time with Bruce's breathing.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're going to be ok."

In record time, Bruce found that he _could_ breathe, something that usually only happened after minutes of forcing his emotions to disappear.

 

He didn't let go of the stranger's hand.

 

For a few minutes, the two of them just sat on the side of the road, holding each other's hand in the silence. Bruce didn't _want_ to move. He wanted to just hold this random stranger's very nice hand, and die on the side of the road.

But he knew he couldn't do that.

Forcing himself to be ok, Bruce looked up and took in a sharp inhale.

Looking back at him were the most electric blue eyes Bruce had ever seen. They were full of concern, not a trace of annoyance there. He couldn't even focus on the rest of the man, just his amazingly beautiful eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked in that soft tone again. "Can you stand?"

Hesitating a second, Bruce nodded and the man helped him to stand on his feet. Bruce cleared his throat, cringing at the sound. "I am so sorry you had to witness that."

"What?" He asked, shaking his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. You should have not have been put into that situation."

Bruce didn't have a response to that, so he just looked down at his phone, glancing at the time. _11:46_. "Um, thank you. For getting me through that. But, I'm going to just home. Uh, have a good night."

Without a second glance, he briskly started walking away, fully intent on crawling back to his apartment

 

"Do you know any good places to eat?"

 

Bruce stopped.

 

"What?" He said, turning around and seeing the man shrug nonchalantly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am not from around here. I'm craving American food, but haven't the fondest idea where to find some."

This wasn't how Bruce was expecting to spend his evening.

"...there's _Toni's_ _Diner_ a few streets down. They have good... fries."

The man thought to himself before just nodding to himself. "Hmm. Ok. Care to join me in a midnight meal?"

" _What?_ " Bruce asked, wondering if he had heard correctly. What was this guy doing? "I appreciate you helping me, and no offense, but I don't even know you, man."

"Tis an understandable concern," the taller man said, walking towards Bruce until Bruce had to tilt his head up to look at him. "But I thought you might need it. Food always helps after an anxiety attack."

"I...I don't even know your name."

At that, he smiled, and Bruce felt warm and calm all over. He reached a hand out and gently kissed Bruce's knuckles.

 

"Thor. My name is Thor."

 

\-----

 

_June_ _2017_

 

Bruce Banner woke up to sunlight filtering through his bedroom in his New York City loft.

 

And a kiss.

 

He moaned as he found his boyfriend's warm lips on his, tasting faintly of coffee. God, he would never get tired of honeydew morning kisses with his boyfriend.

It had taken Thor over a year to finally make a move, which he did at Tony's New Years Eve party earlier that year. Making out with your secret crush at midnight was always something Bruce thought was a cliche.

 

Turned out he _loved_ cliches.

 

"Good morning, my love," Thor said, smiling lazily.

"Hmm," Bruce hummed, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and deepening the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and wished he could stay there forever. After a few moments, they broke apart and Bruce smiled at him. "Good morning, _Your Majesty,"_ He teased and laughed when Thor rolled his eyes.

Imagine Bruce's surprise when he found out the handsome man who had followed him out of the elevator in Stark Towers was actually the Crown Prince of the European country Asgard and its surrounding 9 districts. Thor had gone on and on about how Bruce would have loved the country, and so he brought Bruce over once on his private jet. And then again. And again. Soon, Bruce was going to Asgard just for fun on the weekends. He already had his own home in the country and knew all of Thor's council.

 

Bruce had been there when he had been crowned King earlier that week.

 

(Who do you think had to hold his hand when he had to have his precious hair cut? But good _God,_ Thor looked great)

 

Using the excuse that he needed to strengthen foreign relations, though everyone in his council knew that was a lie, Thor had decided to return to New York with Bruce for 2 weeks. They went out almost every night, ate at Toni's Diner a lot, and spent the early mornings introducing Thor to iconic movies. 

 

And god, the sex was _great_ _._

 

"Shut up," Thor said, playfully chuckling and throwing a pillow at Bruce. "Now get out of bed, I made breakfast."

Groaning, Bruce let his boyfriend pull him out of bed and interlocked their fingers as they walked down the hall together, the both of them just happy to be in each other's presence.


	5. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I screwed up last chapter so here's the version I had originally /meant/ to post, I apologize. 
> 
> Also, not to be THAT author but the only thing that motivates is you guys?? I'd really appreciate it if you guys commented any suggestions or reviews of this fic. Lord knows, I need all the validation in the world right now.

Imagining.

 

That was all Bruce had been doing ever since he last saw him. Imagining things.

 

Waking up, he would fleetingly feel the lightest of pressures against his lips, then open his eyes to see nothing was around him. While skateboarding towards his classes, he'd see a flash of blond hair and stumble, thinking it was him for just a split second. Going to _Toni's_ with Tony on the weekends, Bruce would hear a man's laughter and shut down, knowing it wasn't who he wanted it to be.

 

Bruce was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. He knew what he was getting into when he had agreed to a long-distance relationship. But that didn't mean it didn't tear him apart. Bruce couldn't say how many times he'd breakdown over it.

 

Logically, Bruce knew that Thor wouldn't be calling him and telling him to turn around if he wasn't there. But he had been hurt. He was scared it was all going to be his imagination and he'd break down crying at his friend's wedding.

 

"Um, Bruce?" Tony said, eyes wide and looking past him, stealing his attention for a moment. "Someone's looking right at you, buddy."

 

Visibly shaking, Bruce put his phone down on the table and forced himself to turn around, praying this wasn't just fate's sick joke.

 

Electric blue eyes were staring back at him.

  
  


\-----

 

_December 31st, 2016_

 

_Stark Towers_

 

_11:57 p.m_ _._

 

After a good half hour of searching, Thor and Bruce found a quiet place in Stark Towers watch the ball drop in peace. They were standing on the balcony of Bruce's room on the 89th floor, two glasses filled to the brim with champagne on the balcony ledge.

 

The New York skyline was in front of them, and Bruce couldn't help but be in awe of all the colors and lights of the sight before him. Even though he had lived in the city for _years,_ his breath was always taken away.

 

 

It was now 3 minutes to midnight, and Bruce was drunk on the exhilaration. Well, that, and the champagne he had stolen from Tony's pantry in the upstairs kitchen. He was _so_ ready for this new year. He had just been invited to study Vibranium in Wakanda, alongside the world's top scientists, got a better job in his university, and had been told that Tony and Stephen finally got together.

 

Things were looking _great_.

 

Soon, he heard the countdown begin and he couldn't help but excitedly chant under his breathe.

 

" _30, 29, 28..."_

 

 

"Bruce." 

 

Startled, he looked over at Thor who wouldn't meet his eyes, instead looking out at the city. "Bruce, I need to tell you now before I convince myself otherwise."

 

_22, 21, 20...._

 

"Bruce you are... a truly extraordinary human being. You are smart, compassionate, kind, and beautiful."

 

He blushed at that word, almost as if he hadn't meant for _beautiful_ to come out.

 

_15, 14, 13...._

 

_"_ I wasn't expecting just how important you would become for me when we first met. That night changed my life and..."

 

_"_ Bruce I would very much like to kiss you right now."

 

He didn't know why he did it. On any other day, Bruce wouldn't have been so bold. Maybe it was the occasion. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was because, deep down, he had been _waiting_ for one of them to make a move. They both had.

He was over thinking it, as usual. He had been by so many people that he needed to stop thinking and just _do_ _._ To get out there. To take risks.

 

So that's what he did.

 

 

 

_10, 9, 8...._

 

 

Bruce moved until their faces were inches apart, having to just slightly get on his tippy toes. He forced himself to not move. To not _think_ _._ For once he just wanted to let go and just see what the hell happened.

 

"Then what's stopping you?"

 

Thor's lips parted softly and the gap between them was closed. It was the lightest of kisses, just a brushing of lips. But to Bruce, it was _everything_ _._

 

_6, 5, 4 ...._

 

Thor's lips tasted like champagne and something else. Something earthy. Bruce found himself pressing a bit harder, chasing that earthy taste he couldn't quite place. He moved closer, leaving Thor enough room to pull away if he wanted to.

 

He didn't.

 

One of Thor's hands went to the back of Bruce's neck while the other went to his hip, pulling him in. He moaned into it as someone's (he _genuinely_ doesn't know) tongue darted out, and the other complied with parting their lips.

 

_God_ _._ Bruce had unknowingly spent months wanting to know what this would feel like. He felt drunk and acutely aware of everything going on around them at the same time. He felt like he was floating on air.

 

Bruce felt like he could fall in love.

 

The last moments of 2017 were spent with both of them proclaiming their emotions for one another without having to say anything.

 

It was perfect.

 

As they broke apart, Bruce couldn't look anywhere other than his...partner.

 

Thor was grinning from ear to ear, not removing either of his hands, which Bruce was fine with.

 

The two of them surged forward again and--

 

Just then, the screaming began floors below and on the streets.

 

" _3_

 

_2_

 

_1 !_

 

_Happy New Year!"_

 

The both of them laughed and stared at wonder at the fireworks launched high above the skies of New York, the two of them slowly intertwining their fingers. 

 

"I... I'm not good at casual fucking," Bruce said, still looking out at the skyline. "I can't do that. Not to myself, not to you. If we do this... I'd like it to be an actual relationship."

 

"Oh." Thor said, and Bruce felt his breath hitch. "I was hoping you would say that. Bruce, I would like nothing more than to be your partner."

 

When he looked over at Thor...

 

Electric blue eyes were staring back at him.

 

\-----

 

For a moment, neither of them moved.

 

Bruce just sat there, gazing upwardly at Thor, who stood a few feet away in a tux. It was obvious it was the same tux he had worn on the day they first met.

 

The two of them had drunkenly sewed a rainbow button onto the front pocket of that very same suit when it's original black one had fallen off. He had later decided to wear it anyways as it gave him confidence, or something along those lines. Bruce had just laughed and kissed him to tell him he was an idiot.

 

Thor had worn it to every hearing, press conference, and meeting after that.

 

He had worn the suit on purpose, Bruce just knew it.

 

Before he could even think, he was out of his seat and surged forward. He found Thor's open arms and threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in his chest.

 

" _God,"_ Bruce choked out, not even bothering to mask the fact that he was crying. It had been so _long_ _._ Thor hadn't been back in the United States since...

 

Wait.

 

Thor. 

 

In the U.S.

 

That _bastard_.

 

Bruce thrashed out of his hold, angry all of the sudden, and punched Thor's arm. He _heard_ every one gasping and talking in confusion, but he frankly couldn't find it in him to care.

 

"You _asshole!"_ Bruce gritted out, pointing a finger at Thor, who was rubbing his arm where Bruce had punched him and smiling softly.

 

God _damn it_ he was hot.

 

"Why the hell would you come to the United States without telling me?! Give a guy a _warning,_ Thor!"

 

When Thor started laughing, some of Bruce's anger faded away. It was such a sweet, pure sound. He missed that sound that he _couldn't_ be mad when hearing it.

 

"Truly, I don't mean to laugh, darling, but... you are adorable when you're mad."

 

At that, Bruce crossed his arms and pouted, knowing he probably looked like a 5 year old. "I'm always mad."

 

"Oh, I know," Thor said, softly taking one of Bruce's hands and holding it just like they did when they first met.

 

He couldn't even be mad at the comment.

 

Without a second thought, Bruce brought his arms around Thor's neck and dragged him down.

 

The two of them kissed.

 

And kissed.

 

And kissed.

  
  


It had been so long.

 

A year apart from each other was too long. A year away from each other's presence. A year without kisses, breakfast in bed, honeydewed morning pecks, notes plastered on the kitchen counter, love notes on the bathroom mirror, small doodles left in a sketchbook Thor had bought on their anniversary, the apartment smelling of coffee and pancakes at all times.

 

He could see it, their apartment in New York (Bruce had long ago considered it to be Thor's as well) filled with childish laughter and morning coffee.

 

He had missed all of it, but when he was kissing Thor....

 

The year melted away.

 

After breaking apart, Thor took Bruce's face in his hands and wiped away the tears that were making their way down his face again. He softly kissed Bruce's forehead.

 

"I wanted to surprise you, Bruce. You seemed so stressed and lonely and it pained me to see you that way. I love you. So much. Please never forget that."

 

Bruce laughed and the two of them rested their foreheads on one another's. "I love you too."

 

After a moment of silence, Thor whispered to him, "Your friends are staring."

 

True enough, when Bruce risked a glance over his shoulder, everyone was gaping at them (all except T'Challa, who was smirking from his seat)

 

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll introduce you. "

 

The two of them walked over , hand in hand, and Bruce felt himself panic a little. These weren't only his colleagues, these were his _friends_ _._ Bruce hadn't forgotten how quickly they had thought he was lying all those months ago about Thor. The comments still stung.

 

As if picking up on Bruce's uneasiness, Thor raised his unoccupied hand and smiled. "Hello! I'm Thor, Bruce's partner."

 

For a moment, no one spoke and Bruce felt time stand still. What if no one liked Thor? What if he would be forced to choose between his love and his friends? What if--

 

"You're... you're _real,"_ Bucky said, looking up at Thor with the fear of a man who was not used to feeling small. He turned to Bruce. "Holy shit, _this_ is your partner?"

 

Bruce just nodded at him, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "Yeah. Every one, this is Thor... My boyfriend."

 

"Cool," Sam said, standing up and outstretching his hand. "I'm Sam, good to meet you. Excuse my boyfriend, he's just not used to being the smaller guy."

 

"Shut the fuck up, Wilson," Bucky grumbled, but didn't contradict him. Steve just laughed at his boyfriends' antics before standing up and shaking Thor's hand as well.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

 

One by one, his friends all introduced themselves and invited Thor to sit down with them. Bruce was so happy he could have cried. (More than he already did)

 

 

 

It wasn't even a minute later before the questioning began. 

 

" _So how did you two meet? How long have you guys been together?"_ Clint signed, with Bruce translating.

 

Imagine his surprise when Thor started signing back fluently. " _We met at the Stark Gala a few years back,"_ he signed, smiling at the memory. " _Some reporters had jumped Bruce_ _. It appeared as if he was about to faint so I stepped in and helped him come down from his attack and he_ _took me to eat at a diner we now favor. We became good friends until I decided to confess to him on New Years' Eve 2 years ago_ _. We've been together since_ _."_

 

"Wait wait," Tony said, shaking his head a bit, holding a hand up to his temple. "My gala? Bruce, you had an attack and didn't tell me about it? What if you had gotten hurt?"

 

"Well, when I left, you were flirting with your soon-to-be husband and I didn't want to bother you. I was ok, Tony, really. Thor really helped me."

 

The table fell silent.

 

"You guys met the same night I met Tony?" Stephen asked, glancing quizically at Thor. "That's just odd. The probability of that happening would have to have been around --"

 

"I love you," Tony interrupted, putting a hand over Stephen's. "But no one wants to hear about probabilities, babe."

 

"I'm still confused though," Bruce said, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. "Since when do you sign?"

 

Thor shrugged. "I learned a great many languages as a child. English, French, Russian, Swahili, ASL, Latin, Elvish, Enochian, Spanish, and Arabic. But that is nothing compared to what Loki learned. He always had a keen interest in linguistics."

 

"Holy hell," Natasha said, looking vaguely impressed as she took a sip of her champagne. "Wait. How did you get in here? It's invitation only. I almost didn't get in due to a fault with my invitation and I'm the maid of honor."

 

"I believe I helped with that," T'Challa spoke up, everyone glancing at the king. "Stark and Strange gave an individual invitation to my mother, my sister, and to myself. All I did was let Thor have one of them and had Shuri attend under mine."

 

"You two _know_ each other?" Tony asked, looking between T'Challa and Thor, a look of growing realization on his face.

 

"Of course," Thor said. "We have known each other since we were children. T'Challa was a great help to me when my father first passed. I would not have made it through my first week if you and Bruce had not been there to help me through my grief. By the nine realms, my country is forever indebted to you."

 

"No need," T'Challa said, raising a hand. "Us few remaining monarchs look out for each other. By the glory of Bast, you will always find an ally in Wakanda, Your Majesty."

 

Everyone dropped silent and Bruce realized something;

 

No one knew Thor was a King. Since America didn't have any foreign relation with Asgard, it was relatively ignored by the country. The name Thor really _was_ just a random Scandanavian name to them all.

 

Before anyone could say anything, Thor caught gaze of a gaping Tony and Stephen, still holding hands.

 

"Oh I forgot! My sincerest congratulations on your union," He said to them, bowing his head in respect. "May the Gods bless you until the end of your days "

 

Before Tony and Stephen could even respond, their out of breathe teenager ran in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my God, I've been trying to hold it in, but you're Thor!" Peter said, eyes lighting up like a kid's at Christmas. "I follow the news and I read how you managed to make peace with all nine districts even though they were trying to invade your country after your coronation without having to resort to violence and how you passed the law that legalized same sex marriage in Asgard and how you--"

 

"Whoa whoa, kid," Tony said, putting a hand on his shoulder, essentially stopping his gushing and extreme fanboying. "Calm down a bit! How do you know him?"

 

"In class we had to choose a leader of government and do a research project on them. Almost everyone did T'Challa, but I've been keeping up with the Odinson's for years now. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to do a project on my hero."

 

At the word hero, Thor smiled and clapped a hand onto Peter's shoulder who barely contained a wince. "I almost forgot. My congratulations to you as well, young Stark-Strangeson. I'm immensely pleased you have been brought into a loving family. I wish nothing but happiness for you, child."

 

Peter had to leave after that due to "dust in his eyes" but everyone knew that was a lie. The adults continued to drink and chat, Bruce not once letting go of Thor's hand.

 

" _Holy shit,"_ Clint signed, eyes glossy from the alcohol. " _Bruce, I can't believe you didn't tell us you're dating a_ King!"

 

"Uh, did I...fail to mention that?"

 

\-----

 

It wasn't for another few hours that all questions had been asked and all the drinks had been consumed. Tony and Stephen were ushered away into the night in order to catch their early flight to Fiji, though Bruce knew that neither man would be getting much sleep. By the time it was 3 in the morning, Bruce was resting his head on Thor's shoulder as his driver, Heimdall, drove through New York to their apartment.

 

What Clint had said so many months before was apparently true.

  
  
  
  


The best man _always_ gets laid after the wedding.

 


	6. The Ending and The Beginning

Bruce was softly shaken awake when Heimdall reached their apartment complex. How Thor had managed to ditch the security detail always assigned to him was a mystery. He'd have to ask how they all were. Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, Sif, and Brunnhilde had become close friends of his ever since they all met. 

 

It was already five in the morning at that point, and he was falling over from exhaustion. He was grateful Thor reminded him to drink an asston of water so he wouldn't be as hung-over in the morning. 

As Thor helped him out of the car and onto the sidewalk, Heimdall rolled down his window.

"Please, avoid marking his neck. We have a press conference tomorrow." The man stated, face straight but it was obvious he was fighting a smile. Heimdall was happy for the young King and his partner. They were good for each other. 

Bruce blushed profusely as Thor just laughed, clearly unbothered by it all. "I'll make sure of it, Heimdall. Though, be wary of Loki. He's spending the night with his betrothed."

Heimdall sighed and waved absentmindedly, already driving off. Bruce wondered how Heimdall managed to keep both Thor _and_ Loki in check. Then Thor's words hit him.

"Since when is Loki engaged?" Bruce yawned as he tiredly opened the door to his complex. Sighing, he noticed the out of order sign on the elevator. Wanting to cry, he opened the door that lead to the ... one two three... _eight_ flight of stairs that would take them to their apartment. Thor chuckled and suddenly, Bruce was being carried bridal style. 

 

He was too tired to care. 

 

"Sakaar is a small country bordering Asgard," Thor said,  walking slowly as to not trip. He was using his lecturer voice, the one used to calmly explain their cultural differences, and Bruce had to fight to not fall asleep in his arms.  "Their leader is a man named En Dwi, and his title is the Grandmaster. My father sent Loki there a while back to work out a commercial trade route. We were not expecting for him to stay for months and return engaged to the man."

"Really?" Bruce yawned, chuckling to himself. If anyone was able to mix diplomacy and seduction, it was Loki Odinson. "I never thought Loki would settle so young."

He could hear the irony in Thor's laugh. "Trust me, my love, neither did I." 

The rest of the walk was silent, except for Thor humming a slow, dark melody. The man hardly ever sang, but when he did, Bruce was always astounded by how deep and beautiful his voice was. Like a rumbling storm over the plains was how Bruce would describe it. He smiled to himself when he realized he was humming _Misty Mountains_ from the Hobbit. A warm memory flooded back to mind. 

 

" _You know who you remind me of?" Bruce said as he took a sip of his milkshake. He had thought it was going to be a horrible night after he agreed to go eat with stranger, this "Thor" dude, but he was...surprised. He was a genuine nice guy. Not at all like the rich assholes who usually attended the Stark Gala._

 

_"Who?" He asked, dipping one of his french fries into some of_ Toni's Secret Sauce _and popping it into his mouth._

 

" _Thorin Oakenshield_ " 

 

_At the man's confused look, Bruce's jaw dropped. "The Hobbit? No?"_

 

_"Am I right to assume this is a pop culture reference that I'm missing?" Thor asked, tilting his head and smiling awkwardly._

 

_"Yes!" Bruce exclaimed, smiling maniacally. "How have you never seen the Hobbit?!"_

 

_Thor shrugged, sipping his soda. "I never watched television programs as a child, nor did I ever watch movies. Instead, my father would take us to the theatre. True, my brother grew fonder of the arts, but tis a cherished tradition nonetheless."_

 

_"Ok, I'm all for supporting the arts, but seriously? The Hobbit? Lord of the Rings? Star Wars? Back to the Future? Have you seen any of the these?"_

 

_Bruce kept gawking at him as Thor shook his head no. "Ok, that's it. I'm making you a list of all the movies you need to watch.  You have to watch them!" Thor laughed, and Bruce found himself wishing he could hear the sound more often._

 

_"Very well, Bruce."_

 

As it turned out, Thor grew to love the Hobbit, regularly saying that Bruce was "the Bilbo to his Thorin." It became their thing to watch movies together. 

Bruce decided then and there they were going to watch all of the Hobbit and Lord of the Ring in the span of however long Thor was staying. He snuggled into Thor's shoulder as they walked up the stairs, feeling the vibrations in his chest. He was soon asleep, lulled into the darkness by a deep voice and strong arms. 

 

He was so tired...

 

He woke up yelping, and on the floor. Bruce opened his eyes only to close them again once exposed to the harsh light. Groaning, he rolled over and let his eyes adjust. Blinking, he realized he was on the floor of his apartment, barely though. He had landed in the threshold, meaning Thor had dropped him once the door was opened. 

_God damn it,_ Bruce thought, rubbing the back of his head. Yeah, there'd definitely be a knot there. Why the hell did Thor drop him? His eyes widened. Was he _getting fat?_

He raised his head in time to see King Thor Odinson, monarch to the country of Asgard, 6 foot tall beefcake, the absolute love of his life kneel to the floor...

 

Only to get tackled by their pitbull.

 

" _Hulk!"_ Thor roared, voice full of excitement. He sounded like a kid at Chrisrmas, and even through his pain, Bruce chuckled. "Oh who's my good boy!" Thor cooed, laughing and scratching as the usually mean, spiteful puppy licked and barked at him. "You're so big!! Oh who's a good puppy? You are! You are! Who's my good little Hulk? _You are! Yes you are!_ " 

"Y-You traitor," Bruce mumbled, not sure if he was addressing his dog or his boyfriend. 

"Shut it, Bruce," Thor laughed, rising onto his knees again, cuddling a calmer Hulk in his arms. "You love us." 

"Yeah, I do," Bruce muttered, lifting himself off the floor and standing up wobbily. "Lord knows why I do." 

He whistled, and Hulk struggled his way out of Thor's grasp before sitting himself down at Bruce's feet. "Ok boy, go to bed." The stubborn pup whined at Bruce, lying over his shoes and looking up at him with sad eyes.  He always had a hard time saying no to those eyes, but he was just too tired.  "Hulk, no. You'll eat in the morning. Go to bed, puppy." 

Without another bark, Hulk trotted to the kitchen and laid down to sleep where his bed was. 

"By the nine realms," Thor exclaimed under his breath as he watched their dog lay down. He was on his feet now, standing up and closing the door behind him.  "He doesnt hate you!" 

Bruce gave a short bark of laughter. It was true, Hulk and him had had a complicated relationship, ever since Hulk had been found.  It happened last year. Bruce and Thor were leaving Toni's Diner when they heard loud whimpering coming from a dark alley. It was half past midnight, and against their better judgement, decided to check it out. A small dog, not even 2 months old, was lying on the cold pavement. It's ribs were showing, it's right hind leg was twisted, and part of it's ear was missing. He was a small, bloody, whimpering mess. The dog was a fighter though, letting out a fierce growl the moment Bruce attempted to get close to it. It took minutes before it let either of them approach him, and then only let Thor hold him. 

They went to a vet the next day. The veterinarian had said with proper care and rest, the dog would be a hulking sized pitbull in no time. Thor had chuckled at the description, and the name stuck. Never did it occur to either of them to _not_ take the dog in. 

Hulk _hated_ Bruce in those early weeks. The dog never let Bruce near him, except when he had his bowl of food. Hulk despised him, and for a while, the feeling was mutual. As if to spite him, Hulk spent all his time cuddled up with Thor, proving that a dog could indeed be a cock block. 

But then, Thor left for Asgard. Suddenly, both of them were left with a huge Thor sized hole in their hearts, and the hatefullness melted away and was replaced with an awkward sibling relationship. 

Bruce laughed, walking over to the kitchen counter to flip on the switch. He leaned against the counter, and let Thor approach him. Thor placed both hands on either side of Bruce's body, essentially trapping him in place. Not that he was complaining. He hopped onto the counter, which brought a smile to Thor's face. It was a joke between them that Bruce sat on counters to feel taller. 

He began to untie his love's bowtie, grateful to have something to keep him occupied temporarily. "We both got lonely after you left. Guess we bonded over how much we...we missed you." 

Thor smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. He brought Bruce's hands down, interlocking their fingers. Bruce ducked his head a bit and the two kissed, a slow one that conveyed all the emotions neither of them could put into words. Pulling away, Bruce rested his forehead on Thor's. 

"I missed you. So _m-much._ " 

There was no disguising the fact that the smaller man was crying. He cried. For the year lost, for all the moments he longed for any resemblance of a domestic lifestyle, for all the emotions he was feeling. 

Thor, knowing that Bruce needed a moment, said nothing, only brought up Bruce's hand and pressed it to his cheek. After a moment, the smaller man composed himself. 

"Come on," he said, tiredness creeping into his voice. "Lets go to bed, babe." 

Without speaking, the two moved out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Thor's sigh of relief once he saw their room again was enough to make Bruce cry again, even if for a few seconds. God, was this even real? Was he dreaming? He really hoped not, he wouldn't know what to do if this was a dream.

The pair helped each other out of their clothes, sticky with sweat and spilled alcohol, layers falling to the floor though neither cared. It wasn't sexual in the slightest, just intimate. Bruce missed that. The intimacy of their relationship. 

The mood changed the moment they got into the bed. 

Laying down, Thor wrapped his massive arms around Bruce and squeezed him hard, making the smaller man laugh. He kissed his cheek, and then playfully nipped at Bruce's ear, his laughter catching in his throat. 

"May I continue?" Thor whispered, and Bruce felt all blood rush downwards. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so tired. 

Bruce nodded. God, he _loved_ that Thor would ask for permission, verbally, before doing anything that could be sexual or lead into that territory. The fact that he made sure that consent was a major part of their relationship made Bruce love him even more. No other partner had ever taken the time to do so. 

Thor continued, peppering his neck with kisses and then moved onto his shoulder. 

"You are so beautiful, my love," Thor said, emphasizing every word with a kiss. Knowing his boyfriend would treat him as if he was fragile, something he wouldn't be able to handle right now, Bruce did the only thing that seemed rational. 

He pushed Thor over onto his back and quickly got on top of him, getting a surprised yelp from the man.

It wasn't often that Bruce let him self take control, but they both enjoyed themselves when he did. "May I?" Bruce asked, repeating Thor's earlier words back to him.

The man's eyes were wide and his breathing was going ragged. "Bruce, I am y-yours," he said, his face turning red. "D-Do what what you wish, my love."

Smiling, Bruce leaned down and kissed him before lazily rolling his hips into Thor's.

"Holy _shit_ ," Thor hissed, hands reaching out and landing on Bruce's hips. Bruce leaned back, enjoying his ability to make his lover moan and move under him like that with so little movement. His hands began exploring, tracing every vein and scar and tattoo Thor had on his body, making the man shiver under him with every touch. God, it had been too long since he had been able to do this.

His movements slowed as his fingers reached Thor's lower abdomen, not wanting to continue if Thor didn't want to.  Seeming to notice his hesitation, Thor lifted his head.

"Bruce, I-I meant it. I trust you. Do what you wish."

And so Bruce did.

Neither man truly lead that night, with both of them taking control of their situation throughout the night. They flowed easily with each other, soon falling in a slow pleasant rhythm, rolling together like an ocean wave. If Bruce were to die that night, being with his lover in the most intimate of ways wouldn't be the worst way to go.

Lying back down on the bed, panting and regaining his breath, his hand found Thor's under the cover and the two absentmindedly interlocked fingers. Falling asleep, Bruce smiled to himself.

He wished they could live in that moment forever.

\-----

Bruce woke up hours later, alone. He groggily looked up and saw that Thor's side of the bed was already made, meaning his boyfriend had been up for a while. Then the soft smell of pancakes and bacon hit his nose, and he smiled. He got out of bed before throwing on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. He moved to grab his phone off the nightstand, when he saw an open box there.

 

With a ring in it.

 

 

_What the fuck?_ Bruce thought to himself , picking up the box and examining it. It was an engagement ring, that he knew for a fact, but what the hell was it doing on his nightstand?

Walking out of his door, he saw Thor's back turned to him. He was in kitchen, humming along to the old record player in the living room. The song was an old one, which he learned were Thor's favorites. Songs from the 40s and 50s were taken to heart, always.

 

 

_Kiss me once...kiss me twice...and kiss me once again._

 

_It's been a long, long time._

 

_Haven't felt like this my dear since... can't remember when_

 

_It's been a long, long time..._

 

 

 

The words froze Bruce for a moment, just standing there, letting himself savor this moment. Lord knows when he would get another like it.

"Good morning," Thor called without looking back, making Bruce jump. "Sit down, my love, I'm almost done with breakfast."

Not knowing what else to do, Bruce sat down at the island, holding the box in his hand. "T-Thor?" "Hmm?" "What is this?"

Thor turned around and saw Bruce holding up the box.

"Oh, that's the ring I bought you, love! Do you want your eggs scrambled?"

"Thor...were you planning on _proposing?_ "

"Do proposals take planning?" Thor asked, sounding genuinely confused. Not as confused as Bruce felt, though.

"Uh...yeah, usually." Bruce replied, staring down at the ring again.

Thor continued on cooking. "Well Bruce, we've been together for so long. I know you are the one for me, the one I will love for eternity even in Valhalla. If you accept me, I'd like to court you. Formally."

It hit Bruce, _really_ hit him what was going on.

Thor was proposing to him.

In the most natural and simplest of ways, he was asking Bruce to spend the rest of his life with him. It was so quant and familiar and...

So _them._

"O-Ok." Bruce found himself saying. There wasn't another answer, was there? He knew this was what he wanted, forever.  "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Really?" Thor asked, looking back at him and grinning from ear to ear. "Tis wonderful news, my love!" A beat passed of silence. "I hate to be a bother, but could you please grab my phone from the room? I seemed to have dropped it with my belongings last night."

Bruce nodded, grinning back as he walked into the bedroom. He had just been proposed to! True, it was the weirdest, most unorthodox proposal ever, but still. He couldn't fight the feeling of slight disappointment, though. His idea of being proposed to didn't include scramble eggs in the sentence, but it didn't matter.

Bruce was in love and was getting _married_.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the clothes on the floor and the absolute _multitude_ of pockets, he found the phone in one of the suits inside pockets with still 28% left. He smiled as he saw the lock screen was a selfie of the two of them, Bruce's nose all scrunched up because he didn't want his picture taken. A year later, and it was one of his favorites.

"Got it!" He called out, walking back to the kitchen. "It's not that charged bu--"

He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him:

Candles lit all over the living room, the lights dimmed, and a small heart made of rose petals. In the heart was the love of his life, wearing his same outfit but with a tuxedo jacket over it, on one knee with the ring box in his hand. Soft music played throughout the room, but Bruce's attention was solely on Thor.

"Bruce," he started. "I... I meant every word of what I said before. You are who I will love for the rest of my years and into Valhalla. You are the only one for me, my greatest desire, my one true love.

"I wish to court you, to love you, to support you, to be your support when you most need it. I am a King, and a great King knows it hard to come by people you can trust and confide in. My love, you are my person. My rock, my guide, my support system, my everything."

He motioned for Bruce to come forward, and he slowly did, not noticing the tears flowing down his face. Thor grabbed Bruce's hand and held it.

"I adore you. You and all your quirky habits. Your snores, your laughter, your affinity for classic literature, your odd hand gestures when you can't find the right words to say. I love all your imperfections, though to me you have none. I love you, wholly you, _all_ of you. 

 

 

"Bruce Banner, will you marry me?"   
  


 

 

The world stopped. Bruce looked at this man, at this _king_ kneeling at his feet and wondered how he got there. What moments in his life led to this exact moment? Then his mind wandered. He was a King, and Bruce was...well, nobody. How would their union be taken? Bruce couldn't handle running a nation, he had never imagined it would be asked of him. Hell, he had trouble choosing what tie to work to work, there was no way he could make life-altering political decisions.

What if there were an attack on Thor's and his' lives? What if the country went to war? What if he was stuck sitting next to Loki during Christmas dinner?!

Suddenly, all these scenarios and problems formed in his mind and--

And he grasped Thor's hand a little tighter. Yes, any and all of those problems could happen, he reasoned with himself, but he had to think of the right now. And right now, all he wanted was to be able to live in the moment with the one he loved.

Shakily, he kneeled down on the floor becoming eye level with Thor, holding out his hand. He quietly handed him the ring, and Bruce held it between his index finger and pointed finger like it was the greatest treasure the 9 realms had ever seen. He slipped it onto his wedding finger gasping as he admired the way the candle light bounced off the tiny gems. He looked up to see Thor crying, tears streaming down his face. Bruce leaned forward and kissed him, the lightest of touches, before answering.

 

 

" _Yes."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all good things, this story has come to an end. Thank you to everyone who spent time reading and commenting on this story, it means so much to me. Buuut i have some news! 
> 
> 1) I have a new fic up called In The Aftermath which is a "team-cap-comes-back-and-stuff-goes-down" fic and I would appreciate it if you took a look. 
> 
> 2) Because I have the hardest time letting this ship go, ive decided to make it a series! Sort of. I want to have a series of one-shots following this story so what I want YOU guys to do (and I mean all of you) is to comment some prompts! Scenarios, dialogue, any it! 
> 
> That's all I have really. Thank you for reading. I will forever appreciate it.


End file.
